


A Ballad Of A Spark

by Kitsunetaku



Category: Haikyuu!!, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Ballad, I really do not know how to tag anything help me, M/M, poem-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunetaku/pseuds/Kitsunetaku
Summary: "Once upon a time, in Inazuma, a land so farThere lived a couple, a blessed one, they are."In which a ballad records the story of a hero and the archon he saved.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Semi Eita and Shirabu Kenjirou, Side Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Side Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: For all the days in the wind I have loved





	A Ballad Of A Spark

Once upon a time, in Inazuma, a land so far

There lived a couple, a blessed one, they are.

One was Kenma, the experienced mage,

Born with magic powers that surpassed all his age.

The other was Akaashi, the electro archon,

Who ruled the land he was bestowed upon.

They met in childhood, oh so pure,

Attracted to each other like a fish to a lure.

Slowly they got closer, the memories they shared,

Not knowing one day, Kenma would be scared.

For days they frolicked in Inazuma's lands,

Without a burden to carry in their hands.

Akaashi was amazed by Kenma's magical powers,

And Kenma, meeting Akaashi's storms, never cowered.

Soon came the day the big news came,

On the Akaashi's mansion's doorstep appeared a dame.

She was Kiyoko, the adepti of lightning,

And the news she passed on was more than delighting.

"Quickly, come hither, you must make haste.

No time to dally, no time to waste.

Your son, Keiji, a powerful one is he,

Is the new Electro Archon, aren't you filled with glee?"

Kenma cheered and hugged his best friend,

But feared their friendship would come to an end.

Akaashi stood there silently, basking in the information,

The fact that he was to rule over an entire nation.

Years passed and Kenma became lonely,

For Akaashi, with his duties, was always in a hurry.

As for Akaashi, he sighed, For his true dream was astrology.

Not this stressful job, of ruling over a country.

Blinded by pressure and nearly cracked,

Akaashi raised his hand to sign the contract.

The abyss mage, disguised, laughed evilly,

"Oh how the prince will love this, oh will he..."

A painful shot seemed to course through Akaashi's veins,

Till nothing but vileness, in him, remains.

This was the day Inazuma, sadly,

Became a country taken over by tyranny.

As Kenma watched the surrounding world burn,

He decided he would make things take a turn.

"Akaashi is my friend, and I will help him,

No matter whatever things become dim.

Over the mountains and beyond the sea,

I will find him, he'll listen to me."

Setting out with his catalyst, he set off on a journey, 

Knowing to save Inazuma, he must hurry.

Akaashi seemed to know but the corruption would not

Let him change his ways and the storms to stop.

Soon the beat-up Kenma finally met Akaashi,

And realised it couldn't be him, it could never be.

The boy he once knew's eyes filled with fury,

Hatred in every way, Revenge-seeking, was he.

A pair of purple wings crackled and sparked,

He looked like he was going to go berserk.

"Stop! Akaashi! What are you doing?

You weren't like this, quit the act from going!"

"I am no longer the Akaashi you once knew,

I know that, and you should know too."

"I refuse to leave until you turn back to normal!"

"What do you mean this is abnormal."

"Please! Akaashi! Just return with me!"

"We'll battle it out, then we'll see."

In front of the archon, Kenma never quivered,

Even Akaashi was shocked he didn't see a shiver.

What was carrying Kenma on, you may ask?

The pure love he felt granted him a mask.

Bravely, Kenma fought his close friend,

Yet he still fell when the battle came to an end.

"Akaashi, I'm happy to die under the hands of you,

Please tell me, pray, do you love me too?"

The words Kenma uttered before his world turned black, 

Seemed to have brought the old Akaashi back.

"Please don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't know!

I love you too, Kenma! Please don't go!"

The god of love, from a distant place,

Heard their pleas and blessed them with their grace.

A beautiful swirl embraced each other,

As both their wounds healed, a beautiful wonder.

Both returned to Inazuma, and were greeted by the people, 

And in honor, this story was carved on the steeple.

Akaashi and Kenma, a beautiful couple of glory,

Came to be together in this majestic story.

The crowd cheered as Semi, Shirabu, Hinata and Oikawa took a bow on the arms of the statue in the town square. They had chosen a foreign tale for Ludi Harpastum, one that entranced them with a strum of a lyre. Everyone seemed to enjoy it too.

On ground level, Akaashi pulled Kenma into a kiss, for the story was ever so true, just like their love.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Archive

Characters

Oikawa Tooru: The anemo archon who has hidden himself and lost all happiness ever since his lover passed away. He has now returned to his old, joyful self ever since Hinata accepted his confession

Status: Alive  
Past lover: ?????????  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Hinata Shoyo

?????????????: Oikawa's past lover, a knight of Favonius. He passed away in an accident when following Oikawa on his journeys.

Status: Deceased  
Past lover: Oikawa Tooru  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: NA

Hinata Shoyo: A Knight of Favonius. People say his personality is like the sun, it lights up everyone around him.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Oikawa Tooru

Kozume Kenma: A traveling mage from Inazuma. He comes from a line of seers that can see people's past and worries through their eyes. He is blessed with the extra gift of seeing their visions and how strong it is.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi Keiji: The archon of Inazuma. His family runs the biggest medicine shop in Liyue, making him extremely wealthy as he is the heir. However, he dreams to learn astrology instead.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Kozume Kenma

Shirabu Kenjiro: Mondstat's most renowned blacksmith, known to craft everything with great speed while keeping perfect quality.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Semi Eita

Semi Eita: One of the best Knights of Favonius in Mondstat. He recently told the world that he was raised by wolves and is proud of it.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Shirabu Kenjiro

Iwaizumi Hajime: The Cavalry Captain of the Knights Of Favonius. Not much is known of the mysterious man.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: ??????  
Current lover: NA

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
